


烟，酒，刺（中）

by fog1



Category: R向, 佣杰 - Fandom, 新人, 看情况更新, 第五人格, 车 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog1/pseuds/fog1
Summary: 第一次用啊，可能有些东西注意得不是很到位，请谅解这是中，上在图片噢cp为佣杰，请勿ky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	烟，酒，刺（中）

停在自己发间的手一僵，杰克看见了艾米丽脸上惋惜的笑：“尊重你的选择。”

但没有人知道，在大雾弥漫的夜晚，开膛手举起指刃，划碎了自己的心。

在艾米丽那得知杰克回来以后，奈布特地去艾玛的小花园里挑了一支上好的玫瑰。小心地避开花枝上的尖刺，奈布叼着玫瑰一路跑到了监管者宿舍。

杰克的房间在二楼走廊的尽头，窗口下方便是后花园，漫着杰克自己种的玫瑰，鲜红一片。

在翻窗与敲门两者之间，奈布还是选择了敲门——如果不想被自己的小绅士一爪子拍出去的话。

迎着一路上其他监管的探究目光，奈布目标明确地窜到杰克房间门前站定。

整理好自己平时随性的衣衫，因紧张而双脚并拢，脊背挺直的雇佣兵敲响了门。

当留意到耳边单调枯燥的声音里掺进了有规律的敲门声时，杰克皱皱眉，不做理会地将手中的指刃连接器摆弄得更响，让整个房间里回荡着“咔嗒、咔嗒”的声响，盖过其他杂音。

很快地，敲门声消失了。

仔细地擦拭完指刃，准备将指刃放进书柜上带锁的玻璃橱窗里时，一声奇怪的轻响从门的方向传来。

什么声音？

还没等想清楚，杰克就从反光的刃面里望进了雇佣兵如同不含杂质的澄澈蓝宝石般的空灵眼瞳。

！

下意识地想转过头，后颈一阵刺痛，杰克便眼前一黑，只听得见身体倒地的闷响和金属掉落的脆音。

指刃被拾起，丢进橱窗后落下锁，精致的小钥匙随手抛在了房间一角。

紧接着，手被那人抓起，将自己拖动一小段距离后抱上了一个东西。

身下传来的熟悉触感让杰克明白：这是自己的床。

视野中明暗交错，本应只能看见模模糊糊的轮廓，但杰克却清晰地看见睡梦中无数次浮现的残影重叠成为湛蓝的双眼越靠越近，甚至望见了眼波中的点点星光。

胸口突然燎起酸涩的恨意，杰克攥紧的拳精准地朝它们袭去。

奈布险险避开，因刮起的拳风眯了眯双眸，便死死抓住了杰克的手腕。剧烈的挣扎让指腹上的薄茧在苍白皮肤上磨出红痕。

“别动。”

凭借着暂时失明获得的敏锐感官，杰克屈起的膝盖用尽全力地踢向奈布的胸口。毫无防备地一击让奈布因力撞到了衣柜门，发出一声巨响和闷哼。

压制住涌至喉头的一股腥甜，奈布忽略周遭的白光，重新将飘散的目光聚焦到毫无情趣意味的床上。

床上的人儿此刻如同被激怒的刺猬，展现出威胁的尖刺，拼命掩住脆弱的柔软腹部。流转着泪的金色眼眸泛着丝丝猩红，唇角不是何时被咬破，刺目的血与泪融合着流过脸颊，宛如一朵鬼脸玫瑰。

瞧瞧，自己唤醒了怎样一只怪物？

奈布倚着门站起，踏过被扔下床的玫瑰零落的花瓣，趁已沾上血迹的拳再次挥来时抓住杰克胸前的领带，闪身避过攻击后钳住手腕，以雇佣兵过人的力气强行将杰克的双手扣至头部上方，利用领带打了个死结。

压下杰克乱蹬乱踢的双腿，奈布欺身而上，冷不丁被肩膀传来的疼痛刺激得一顿，又被结结实实地踹下床。

Alpha在性事方面不免过于急躁，猎物的不断反抗几乎将奈布少有的耐心碾磨殆尽。

奈布起身猛地朝杰克平坦的小腹打了一拳，让这只困兽在疼痛的铁笼中安分下来，停止挣扎。

“都说了别动。”

腹部火热的疼痛让杰克感觉自己几近窒息，无暇顾及驱退血液中抑制剂的Alpha信息素。奈布圈住杰克，滚烫的唇轻柔地亲吻着怀中人精致的眉眼，指尖抚去脸上的薄汗。

奶糖裹住苏醒的玫瑰，连同枝上的尖刺一起包容，与玫瑰一起沦陷。

“不要……”

杰克偏头想要躲避灼人的吻，说出拒绝的话语。这样做的下场自然是被发间里的手按回来，相吻的同时奈布的舌报复性地撬开牙关，带动不知何处安放的小舌流连在情欲之中。

该死的本能与长期禁欲的身体经受不住的强烈攻势让Omega不得不在Alpha充斥着奶糖香的怀抱里软下腰，催促着身后的小口吐出淫液，将黑色长裤润开一片深色。

“别……哈嗯……啊……”

平时在自己房间里为了方便，杰克都会脱下西装外套，只穿一件衬衫。现在，这个可怜的小家伙已经被撕成了碎片，压在两人身下。不过这个时候，可没有人会指责奈布暴殄天物。

Omega挺立的乳尖因情欲染到红润，在Alpha的注视下微微颤抖。奈布温热的呼吸喷洒在裸露的皮肤上，挑起压抑已久的欲望。

杰克曲起手臂，用手肘抵着奈布的额头，同时向后挪动身体，为自己创造逃脱的机会。

这些小意图尽收眼底，奈布干脆顺着杰克的动作将他被锁住的双手挂在自己的脖颈处，使杰克整个人都被迫支起来，两人鼓起的裤裆几乎顶到了一起。

“嗯啊……别……唔！”

奈布张口含住左边近在咫尺的肿胀乳头，轻轻地舔弄、吸吮，右边用手稍用力地揉捏，让它们变得红肿，与皮肤形成反差。怀里Omega突然弹起的身体和细碎的呻吟无疑鼓励了Alpha，奈布腾出右手伸至下身。

“咔哒。”

腰间皮带被解开的声音传到耳中，犹如警报般在脑中炸开。杰克有意识地开始胡乱挣扎，缠着领带的修长手指因恐惧而勾起了不小的幅度，导致指甲深深陷进了肉里，移动着在脖颈上抓出几道血痕。

嘶……小野猫的爪子真尖。

痛感让奈布无意识地收紧下颚，牙齿磕到了乳尖，引起一片酥麻。“嗯啊啊……”杰克瞬间加重了力道，磨人呻吟从唇角涌出，长腿也夹紧了奈布的腰。

奈布皱皱眉，暗骂一声后放过胸前的红果，双手沿着完美的身体线条一路向下，将夹在自己腰际的双腿分开，拉住裤子往下扯。随着裤子的滑落，大片的肌肤和不断淌着精水的早已勃发的性器暴露在空气中，粉嫩的花穴因受冷空气的刺激疯狂吞吐着亮晶晶的肠液，多到完全褪去底裤时甚至拉开了几道银丝。

指尖在穴口探索了一圈后轻轻地插了进去。Omega分泌的肠液让炙热的柔软穴道变得更加湿滑，做好了被Alpha进入的准备。顺利接纳一个指节后，穴肉报以热情地吸附住外来者，又一轮温热的液体涌出，打湿了奈布的手。

“嗯……停……嗯……停下……”当第三根手指见机地插进来时，杰克的腰肢已经开始有些酸软，收缩的穴道绞紧了入侵者，再次流出淫液。“宝贝儿，别急。”奈布不慌不忙地开拓着合拢的穴道，在里面模拟性器抽插的动作。穴肉的热情不减，手指奖励般地刮蹭穴肉，奈布感受着液体流到手指上的感觉，退出时发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。

已经没有力气挣扎的杰克只能咬紧嘴角将那些甜腻的呻吟吞入腹中，抓住皮肉默默地忍受一切。

突然间的一股电流顺着尾椎传遍全身，酸麻与快感让杰克措不及防地惊呼出声，连带着并未消化的呻吟脱口而出，从未有过的穴道紧缩让奈布难耐地咽下一口唾沫——终于找到了。

“嗯啊……嗯……别……嗯嗯……别碰那……啊……”敲击着杰克的前列腺，奈布感觉差不多后便撤回手指，稍稍脱下裤子，坚挺的性器抵在穴口细细摩擦。

“请……别……不要！……唔啊……”

话音未落，小口立刻被巨大的性器贯穿，杰克被刺激到张大嘴却拼命地不让自己发声。顶到敏感的肠壁时，奈布能够感到接触处的软肉害羞似的收缩，吸附着自己，邀请自己前往更深的地方。搂住细腰将Omega提起又往下压的同时，奈布使坏地用力往上一顶，粗大炽热的性器长驱直入，一口气顶到了让Omega叫喊的禁地。

“呜……噫嗯……够……够了！……啊啊……”

在穴内挺弄时杰克诱人的呻吟与小穴收缩带来的快感让Alpha的理智瞬间分崩离析，奈布翻身将杰克压在身下，捏住Omega因抽插动作而上挪的瘦削肩膀，凭借着记忆往前列腺的所在狠狠冲撞，Alpha满意地听见了身下Omega带着哭腔的呻吟。

“嗯……别……哈啊……不……”

怀里腰身一阵颤抖，立起的柱体喷出白浊，随着奈布的动作四散。两人腹间一片温热，泪顺着脸颊滑落，在液体中点出明显的小点。

没有给Omega度过不适应期的时间，奈布温柔地吻去杰克的泪，下身却不受控制一般疯狂顶撞。高潮中缩紧的小穴裹着Alpha的性器，每次出入都会带出些许肠液，在洁白的床单上浸出一圈又一圈的痕迹。

在淫靡的水声、肉体相撞的声音、刻意压低的呻吟以及小小的呜咽的渲染下，房间里的冷凝气氛也带上了情欲的颜色。

尚存一丝理智的Omega倔强地咬住了Alpha的肩，虎牙刺进血肉中溢出的鲜血与生理泪水混为一体，滴到杰克的锁骨处绽开一朵朵血花。

仿佛恶魔的呢喃，Omega嘶哑的嗓音回荡在Alpha耳边：“我……会……亲手……杀了你！……啊啊！”面对威胁，Alpha毫无惧色地以一个深顶作为回应。

到了某处，Omega惊慌地睁大双眸，显然是因找到了自己都不曾知晓的地方而恐惧：“奈布！停……停下！……不要！……呜嗯……”被叫到名字的Alpha展颜笑了，湛蓝的眼波里倒映着属于Omega的绯红：“我知道的，是您的生殖腔，对吧？”

杰克深知Alpha与Omega之间的标记关系不可逆转，Alpha的本能就是不断的索取和侵占，只要Alpha想，他就能强行进入Omega的生殖腔，射在里面，完成最终标记。

Omega再也忍不住的呜咽说明了一切。奈布破开柔软的障碍，直直抵到了只稍敞开了一点缝隙的生殖腔。龟头挑逗着腔口的嫩肉让它们分开后，奈布一个挺腰将自己送入，占据了这片新的领地。

杰克哭喊着再次射了出来，从腔内也喷出一股热流淋在厚实的龟头上，为奈布平添了几分快感。奈布没有像之前那样几乎整根抽出再进入，而是离开腔口后带着之间的淫液立刻撞回去，将缝隙顶得更开然后拦住想要流出的液体。

重复几次后头部卡在腔口涨大成结，感受着从未有人涉足的狭窄腔道与自己紧紧相连，奈布在又一轮的温热液体浇在龟头上时张口咬住散发着玫瑰香的腺体输入自己的信息素，让滚烫的白浊冲刷着杰克身体里最柔软的地方。

Alpha为了使Omega更好地受孕，射精的时间可长达几分钟，这为Omega进入下一场性事给了充分的准备时间。

“如果我没记错的话，Omega的第一次的怀孕几率是很大的，对吧？”“嗯……呼啊……呜……”

接下几分钟的标记，杰克的视野早已被泪糊透，空白的大脑无法过滤奈布带着轻佻尾音的话，只能发出断断续续的呼声回应。当奈布开始慢慢抽身，杰克以为终于要结束这场地狱般的情事时，体内依旧勃起的性器又再次碾过前列腺撞回还未闭合的生殖腔，引得杰克一阵颤抖。

感受到杰克的反应，奈布得意地笑了。

您是我的战场。

我的恶魔。

我的……Omega。

源源不断的快感自后穴漫至全身，熬到这场情事真正结束时，杰克已经数不清过了几个轮回。恍惚间，那双湛蓝的眼眸又浮现在眼前的白光中。

摇摇发晕的脑袋，它们还是没有消失。

杰克兀自笑了：“你回来了？……”

似乎听见了杰克的问题，眼眸亮了亮，如流沙般慢慢消逝。

“你看啊，我又做梦了。”

苦涩残留在嘴角，杰克陷入一片混沌。

当怀里人半眯着狭长金眸望着自己，瞳仁中涌现的欣喜、惊讶与蕴藏的水雾纠缠在一起时，美得如同人间仙境。

“你回来了？……”

他笑了。

喊的不是自己。

突然，他一愣，金眸黯淡下来，勾起一抹苦涩。

“你看啊，我又做梦了。”

记忆里他金色的双眸总是如伦敦上空不可侵犯的雾气般透着与社会格格不入的澄澈深邃，而现在却吞噬了周围所有的光。

阖上疲惫的双眼，Omega不一会便在平稳的呼吸里皱紧了眉——显然，这不是一个好梦。

“不是我的错……是你没有回来……是你……”

沙哑的声线哽咽着，泪再一次润湿了枕头。

心中翻腾的醋意作怪，原本落在薄唇上轻柔的吻变为惩罚似的啃咬，直到在口中尝到了甜腥味奈布才松开了杰克有些红肿的唇。

既然混蛋能够让你铭记一生……

那我就做这个混蛋好了。


End file.
